The Fallen ( Change of Heart )
by inZane23
Summary: VOL. 1:: A Fallen Mage of Fairy Tail, Natsu changed for the sake of his comrades, but was pissed, leaving his words to them... "I'll be back, but not as a friend" At first he was a friend, but meeting another new Dragon Slayer changed him.
1. Chapter 1

Literally, this isn't my first fic, but... in the pen name, account, it is. Also, the opposite of Lucy leaving Cliches!

Fairy Tail is not mine, Idea is awesome, and NxLFlamingKey owns the plot, and i'm typing. ^^

* * *

**THE FALLEN: Change of Heart**

* * *

**_*Chapter 1*_**

**_( HE LEFT )_**

**_NORMAL POV_**

_It's been 2 months... since he left... _

_It's been 2 months... everything changed..._

_It's been 2 months... the guild is quiet..._

_It's been 2 months... that Happy is crying..._

_It's been 2 months... he left and everything here changes..._

_It's been 2 months... but it seems it been years..._

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_It started as a Normal day for Fairy Tail, Rowdy, Noisy and Fighting, not as enemies but rivals, Welcoming Natsu and Happy for a job well done, It's normal for Natsu asking for fights... But things get out of hand, when Natsu was pushed too much, when a person can't stand it... it's an out bursts of true uncontrollable emotions._**

"Natsu! Will you just shut up for a whole damn day for a change?!" Lucy shouted, from the bar.

"Yeah!"

But Natsu didn't notice that Lucy was shouting at him, also no one knows who started the bickering between Natsu and Gray, all the guild members thought of Natsu, but it was Gray, who teased him in a low voice, which Gajeel and Wendy heard perfectly, with their Dragon's Advance Hearing.

"Shut up Ice Pants!" Natsu shouted, as he punched Gray at the face.

"No can do, Flame-brain!" Gray smirked, as he ducked and kick Natsu.

Natsu who didn't notice Gray's feet, he was kicked and sent flying to a busy Titania, eating her favorite cake... Strawberry cake.

"This can't be good..." Levy sighed. "Why didn't he listen to Lucy?"

"I don't know 'bout this Bookworm but-" Gajeel was cut off by Erza.

"NATSU!?" Erza reacted, shouting his name.

"This. is. gonna. be. good." Gray smirked.

"He's not a Man! A Man shall not disturb a TITANIA eating a cake!" Elfman shouted.

"It's not my-" He was cut off by Erza.

"Not your fault?! Why not yours?! You just got back from a mission, and here you are! Breaking Rules, Destroying the Guild!" Erza shouted, as he glared at him.

Natsu can't say a thing, as if he was stuck at his place with a glue, and mouth with a duct tape.

"Natsu! Why the Fuck did you destroy..." Master started, and looking at the papers in his hand. "HALF OF THE FUCKING TOWN?!" The Master shouted.

"I didn't-" And he was cut off by a very pissed off Celestial Mage.

"Just shut it, Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "You know you could just listen for once, and be quiet! If it isn't true... why do you have to talk back?!" She burst out.

"Beca-" He started again.

"Where the Hell is my Pants?!" Gray shouted, looking around.

Everyone who was watching the scene, sees what's in Natsu's hand, it's Gray's pants.

"Damn it... Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"This can't be good..." Gajeel thought.

"Well Natsu? Anyone? Do you have any complaints for Mr. Dragneel?" the Master asked, looking down on Natsu, then looked around, as he look around he saw a white haired bar maid frowned.

"Seeing him destroying the Guild is not Manly!"

"He's been noisy!" Natsu heard a friend shouted, he gritted his teeth.

"I can't even draw with him burning it!"

"Things that he burned accidentally, must be stopped!" He balled his fist.

"I... I TRIED MY BEST?! DO YOU THINK IT IS EA-" He was cut off again.

"Natsu! Just listen to us for once?!" Erza shouted, and glaring at him.

"Grow up Natsu!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Me...? Listen to you...? for once...? I-I've been listening... not once, but all my life here at the guild! It's pretty unbelievable... Y-you guys...? huh?! You know you could ask me nice!" He shouted. "D-do you even listen... to me? I think not!" Natsu shouted as he stand up.

"Geez... seeing him like this? makes me want to leave the guild" Someone sighed.

"He destroyed my Barrels!" Cana shouted a bit.

"Why aren't you a Normal person...? you are a noisy loud mouth, while all of the Dragon Slayers are quiet" Someone said.

"I don't believe it makes me real... if i try to be quiet... if you want a quiet guild, you don't have to leave, i'm the one who's leaving... no quitting, i know Happy could take care of himself more than me, i know that... telling you all of this farewell is... worthless, 'coz no one will listen nor believe me" He said, as he walks to the guild's doors.

**_All you have to do is turn your back on them... and forget them..._**

"Leave, no one would bother to search for you anyways" Gray said, folding his arms.

"Drama~" Lucy said.

"He'll be back" Erza muttered.

"Yeah, I'll be back, but not as a Friend." Natsu said, as he left, closing the door all his might.

"Best Friend!" Gray chuckled.

"Uhm... Juvia thinks that all of you guys... did too much on Natsu" Juvia said.

"Nah, he'll be back" Gray said, as he walked to order a mug of beer.

"You guys... are going to regret it" Gajeel said as he walk to get a mission.

"Huh?" Levy heard him, but she thought it's a bluff.

**_Natsu's POV_**

I walked out of the Guild, no one bothered on stopping me, My Comrades who i love dearly, who i save countless of times... Why...? I punched the tree, and it was cut in half, burning the cut part.

I continued on walking, i can't even scent any of my friends in the guild, i walked to me and Happy's house, to get a few stuffs, such as clothes and jewels, i got out and left, i didn't use the train, and didn't know where i am going, but far away from Magnolia.

I walked in a deep forest out of Magnolia, i camped there for a night, because i am tired, i tried to fish out some fishes out of a pond and i'm lucky to caught a Salmon, and i cooked it, i kind of miss them but... Why?

Why don't they try to listen to me once?

Gray teased me, i destroyed half of the town? How funny! I didn't burn or kill anyone! if i didn't burn it, that Dark Mage from Crocus, would hide! why hide? well duh! that dude is a shape-shifting piece of shit! he can shape-shift to any form, yeah, why not smell the whole town!? do i look like a dog sniffing everyone's asses? The thing is, he could even copy everything, but not the magic of a user or that person.

**_Gray's POV_**

"Some people are just to childish... It's just a simple tease..." Gray thought.

"Juvia thinks that... before you tease him, well at least think of consequences... Gray" Juvia said.

"Listen, Juvia, He'll be back, and i'm sure of it" Gray said, as he stand up, and left her sitting at the bar.

**_And Leaving, would be the reason for your change, and that time, they would miss you, because you are the missing piece of their everyday life._**

**_NORMAL POV_**

**_*2 MONTHS LATER*_**

"Damn that Flame-Brain! Why isn't he back yet? I wanted to try and freeze his ass for once!" Gray thought.

"Where the heck is Natsu? I want to do a mission with him, i finally felt better for letting it all out" Lucy thought.

"Why did i did that to him?" Erza and Master thought at the same time.

"Hey Master! Me and Happy will go on a mission!" A new mage shouted, who also is a Dragon Slayer.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

_What happen...?_

* * *

WARNING SPOILER: READ IF WANTED: CHAPTER 2 ( He Changed )

READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

First of all... Thanks for the PM and the reviews, it really boost my imagination... "._.

Fairy Tail is not mine, Idea is awesome, NxLFlamingKey's Natsu? owns the plot, and i'm typing~ ^^

* * *

**THE FALLEN: Change of Heart**

* * *

_***Change of Heart***_

_**( HE CHANGED )**_

_**NORMAL**_** POV**

"Hey Master! Me and Happy will go on a mission!" A new mage shouted, who also is a Dragon Slayer.

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

"Sure. sure. go" The master said, drinking the mug of beer, having a sad expression.

"I still felt that, Natsu is here" Macao said as he chugged down his beer.

"Yeah, with the new kid here, with the same power, why not?" Wakaba replied.

"You mean the Salamander? wish i could meet him and fight with him, Metal face there don't want to fight so is the Stripper" the new mage said "How am i suppose to know on how strong i am?" he finished as he walked to the guild doors. "See ya later guys!" He shouted, as he left.

"I kind of miss him" Levy muttered, "It's not the same without him disturbing me about Lucy and the books." As she stands up to go to the Mini-Library they restored, after the Grand Magic Games 9 months ago.

"Yeah me too... how am i suppose to earn money and... hey! wait... he is disturbing you about me?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know Lucy, but i felt guilty for not stopping you on shouting at him" Levy said, as she left.

"Right at the face, bunny girl" Gajeel said.

"Shut it" Lucy glared.

"Tsk" Gajeel left.

**_Happy's POV_**

"Hey, Ryu..." I called out, he seems to be concentrating.

"Ryu~" I called out again, if he won't look at me, i will pull his hair, last try.

"RYU MONDRAGON!" I called, then there it is, the famous cocking head and eyebrow.

"what?"

"So... what's the mission?" I asked.

"Just beat some Dark Guilders" He replied.

"I guess someone got first" I replied, looking at the Rune Knights, who was lifting some half burned mages.

"Well... i wasted my time getting here, Hey! Rune Knights! Care to explain who finished my mission?" Ryu asked the Rune Knights, wow, so respectful, i rolled my eyes, how did i become like this?

"Some Independent mage in his unknown guild, who knows, the mages here told us he was alone, and burned them with a single roar, he's wearing a black trench coat, well it doesn't matter, he did help us, even leaving a mark of his own" The Rune Knight said. "And he uses a swo-" He was cut off by a shout.

"Hey! Trey! Enough giving information to them, our job is to get them all out and send them in jail" A Higher Rank shouted. "More like hospital" The guy sighed.

"Sir Yes Sir!" He shouted as he left hurriedly.

"Let's go Happy!" Ryu shouted, he's quite angry for someone beating him from his mission. So he punched the tree, leaving a crack, it might burn or it might fall and squish the Rune Knights.

"Ryu..." I muttered.

"I can smell his scent, but it's quite faint, let's just go back" He said, let me remind you... he is a Dragon Slayer, what do you expect? of course! we'll walk!

**_AT THE GUILD ( NIGHT )_**

**_Erza's POV_**

It's a quiet day, a really quiet day, until some little blue bird came flying in, giving a letter to the Master... Then the master crumpled the paper.

"Stupid Dragon Slayer" The Master sighed.

"Master?" Mira asked.

"Some Fire Dragon Slayer burned a huge tree and it almost squish some Rune Knights" The Master said.

The Guild door opened, and no one was there.

"Who was that Dragon Slayer?" A Dark figure asked, who was wearing a black trench coat, his face was covered.

"Who are you?" The master asked.

"Just an old friend" He replied. "So who's that Dragon Slayer?" He said, he pulled his sword out.

"Heave-" I was about to re-quip when someone came shouting.

"Fire Dragon's... Iro-" Ryu was about to attack but he stopped, seeing the sword pointed at his neck.

"How did it get there?!" Someone shouted, even I was surprised.

"You were the Guy who got first at my mission!" Ryu shouted.

"Mission? So what?, those guys where planning on searching for Zeref, as an independent mage, why would i not stop them?" He asked wisely.

"Z-zeref?"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Ryu shouted. "I don't care who you are, but threatening my friends is wrong!" He shouted.

I don't believe it with my own eyes, the guild is unharmed, my guildmates weren't burned, and so is the guy Ryu attacked.

"I see... such a ignorant person, did you guys replace me?" He asked.

The Guild was dead silent for a minute, the hood of his trench coat hiding his face, except from the mouth, how? he was looking down, i saw him smirked a bit.

"Who the heck are you fo-" Ryu stopped from his shout, when the mysterious guy throws his trench coat, the whole guild gasped.

"Natsu?" Everyone asked.

"Like i said, I'll be back, but not as a friend, i'm only here to check my little buddy" Natsu said, looking for his blue exceed, and hiding his sword.

"I see... you're still a member here" The Master said, looking at Natsu's Fairy Tail Emblem.

"You know what's funny master? 2 months ago, you all got mad from my attitude, here i am, i was happy to be back, and try to scare the shit out of you, but then again, i see a new member, a Dragon Slayer, and what's worst? we both have the same elements and he acts like me... in the past" He whispered the past. "The... dark mages, that... Newbie here, was suppose to attack, was a very strong guild, heck it's on par with Erza, Laxus and Gray's strength" He finished.

He saw Happy and hugged him, they chatted for a bit, i look at Natsu, from head to toe, how can 2 months change a person? He's quite mature, he has grown a lot, he even speaks wise as ever, if you look him in the eyes, you can't see the happiness in it, all you can see was, pure hatred and sadness.

"Oi! You didn't answer me on who you are!" Ryu shouted, balling his fist and flames were dancing at his arms.

But Natsu ignored him, and continued talking to Happy.

"Oh... so you have fun with him? Tell me more?" He asked, smiling, that smile wasn't the same 2 months ago, the smile that can be passed to anyone, but now? it didn't even reach anyone nor his eyes.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Ryu shouted, i can't even stop him, especially if he wants to know something, all i did was glare at Ryu to shut his mouth, but he ignored me.

"FIRE DRAGONS BLAZING CLAW!" He ran towards Natsu, i was about to stop him but...

"You know, newbie... you've got one Nasty flame... Disspell!" He shouted, making the flames from his hand vanish, and move away.

From that point, Ryu came charging and hitting Gray. Naked Gray.

"Damn this Fire Dragon Bastards!" Gray shouted.

"Damn your habit!" Ryu shouted, as he stand up, and came jumping in, and was about to kick Natsu with his flaming feet.

He move away, and caught him behind his shirt.

"You're a 100 years early to be challenging me, Newb" Natsu said, throwing him outside the guild with ease.

"How the heck did you do that?"

"Easy, when you are too mad, you'll push yourself to the extent on wanting to protect them, i have more experience on fighting, Dragon Slayers, Dragon Gods, God Slayers, even the people close to the gate of Zeref" Natsu said. "But, anger can change protect to hatred or wanting to kill them" He said. "Or was it because no one tried to listen... no,... believe me" He finished.

I felt guilty, i know Natsu was telling the true, by means of true, i can sense the magic in him, all i can say is it's all...

"FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLAME!" Ryu shouted. again.

"Say... Grand Magic Games is in 3 months, i suggest you guys prepare" Natsu said, and he vanished?

"FUCK!" Ryu shouted, missing him. "Where is he?! i can't sense him!" Ryu shouted.

"Pick-a-boo" Natsu said behind him. HOW?! "I heard you want to fight with me?" He smirked.

"AND I WON'T BACK DOWN TO THE PREVIOUS FIRE DRAGON SLAYER!" Ryu shouted.

* * *

Hey Readers! so 3 months? so there would be at least 7 or 8 chapters before Grand Magic Games? here? XD "LET THE WARS BEGIN!" so the picture there near the title, if you know what i mean, that'll happen during the... GMG! yeah start yer countdown! GREAT SPOILER:: BE WARNED:: CHAPTER 10 or 11 ( Grand Magic Games )

WARNING SPOILER:: READ IF WANTED:: CHAPTER 3 ( Fire with Fire )

READ AND REVIEW! ^^


End file.
